


Late Night Feeds

by TakeMeToAnotherWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Late Nights, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToAnotherWorld/pseuds/TakeMeToAnotherWorld
Summary: It was ass o'clock in the morning but Dean didn't care, he had everything he wanted right here.





	Late Night Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> So I was kind of nervous posting this since I haven't updated my Supernatural series,Leanne Winchester, in a long while and it kind of felt like cheating on it but i got inspired and just had to write this. Anyway I hope you enyoy this and please review!

Large, calloused hands enfolded the tiny body completely, lifting the baby girl out of the bassinet. It was late at night nearing early morning and it was sadly the third time Sam had been up already. He didn’t doubt that he would be up again in a few hours for the next feed.

He couldn’t help but wish that their tiny angel was old enough to be bottle-fed or even better sleep through the entire night but seeing as she was only 2 weeks and 3 days old there would be a long way to go before they got to that stage.

 He cradled her against his bare chest and carried her over to the bed where he handed her to a sleepy, slightly cranky at being woken up, but still content the moment she entered his arms, Dean. Beth looked up at her mother and her whimpering cries died down when she realized who was holding her. She turned her head rooting around for Dean’s nipple, acting as if it hadn’t been only two hours since she was last fed.

Sam loved the sight of his little family together looking so happy and content. Dean looked up and smiled at him before gesturing him down to them. Sam brought his arms around Dean’s waist and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, looking down at Beth’s concentrated face. She had her eyes closed, sucking strongly before the sucks slowed down until she let go and fell asleep again. Dean rocked her gently, looking down at her with such love that Sam almost lost his breath.

They got up together to tuck her in, placing a kiss on her forehead each and heading back to bed. They lay down, Dean’s head on Sam’s chest and Sam’s arms around Dean’s waist, enjoying their closeness before falling into Morpheus sweet embrace. 


End file.
